brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick and Rob
Nick and Rob are two thieves that have appeared in 5 episodes of Brum. The two first appeared in Brum and the Pizzeria. Just like Bubble and Squeak, they are partners in crime. They are played by Dan Carey and Jason Segade Nick and Rob first appear in Brum and the Pizzeria where they pretended to peruse the pizza menu and tried to grab the money belt. While on the run the two disguise themselves as chefs. When they escape the kitchen, they pushed right passed a waiter holding a cake, causing him to fall and gets cake in his face. They also trashed the restaurant by stomping on the table, and got pizzas on their feet which they attempted to throw at Brum in order for them to get away. Then they were caught in a dumpster in an alley by Brum. In Brum and the Diamond Dog, they plan to sneak into a five star mansion behind the crowd, they use very stealth tatics to avoid detection as to what they'll grab. They see a dog with a diamond collar and plan to steal it. They fail to take the diamond collar off separately and are forced to take the dog with them too. After failing to outrun Brum and the chauffeur, they decided to steal a pair of pliers from the gardeners. To avoid being seen, they hid behind a tree and chopped the dog's collar off. While the two tire out running around in circles around a wooden shed, the clumsy duo decide to hide while Brum lets the dog in and locks the door as the dog inside attacks them. After falling in defeat, they were caught red handed by the chauffeur and were possibly arrested off-screen. In Brum and the Golf Buggy, the duo are at the Big Town Golf Club hiding behind a tree and they sneak behind the wealthy man and Brum. When they see the trophy cabinet, they plan to steal them as Rob gives Nick a silver shield. While Nick has the trophies, Rob accidentally falls back and he causes the cabinet to fall and smash. While on the run, they try to loose Brum by hiding in the sand bed. But when they hear him coming, they make another sharp exit. Meanwhile The Visiting Man tries to get a hole in one with a tennis racket but fails. The two spot a golf buggy and recklessly drive off with Brum on their tail. Due to the way they drive, the other golfers had to move out of the way. Then they come into the Big Town and speed through the bakery, their clumsiness causes them to get pies thrown at their faces and Brum easily takes advantage of their ruthless and clumsy antics. A worker is retiling the pavement with fresh cement, but Nick and Rob drive over the wet cement causing the worker to fall back. The clumsy duo come back to the Big Town Golf Club and crash through a fence. The Visiting Man has another go at getting a hole in one, but he didn't know a very reckless Nick and Rob was driving towards him. He shoots the ball, but Brum stops it and throws it to Nick and Rob causing Rob to get a trophy on his head. And surprisingly, they manage to crash into the sand bed while the trophies fly out. Brum catches them in his seat and foils the wreckless duo. Brum has the last laugh when he sees them covered in sand from the pit as embarrassment. They make childish gestures as Brum leaves. They managed to get away off-screen once again. In Brum and the Kidnapped Garden Gnome, the ruthless duo were low on items to sell at their market stall, they pull up to Mr Brillo's house in their van and thought Mr Brillo's prized gnome would be worth hundreds of pounds and they agree to steal it when no one is around. When Brum came, they hid the gnome behind their backs while putting it into their van. When they are at the market waiting for a sale, the fraudsters were caught by Brum, Mr Brillo, Granny Slippers and a Policewomen. They tried to make a run for it, but Brum stops them in their tracks by tipping over a bucket of golf balls and they fall onto the ground. Granny Slippers restrains them while a boy ties them up with a rope. Brum looks at their van, only to find that they've taken Mr Brillo's entire gnome collection. They get taken away in embarrassment in public as everyone comments "Arrest those robbers!" In Brum and the Paint Pandemonium, they hide behind the ostrich and gorilla picture. and they stole the money from the artist they stormed through the art gallery passing mr brillo spinning the Gnoma Lisa and trespassing in a closed off area in the gallery where a painter was painting the wall he painted Rob then took a tumble as yellow paint fell all over Nick and They we're unable to move as well due to yet another slippery floor and Brum flips them into the fence and we're hung over ending up in a load of old mess Criminal Record/Charges Nick and Rob have stolen a waiter's belt full of money, a dog with an expensive collar, a pair of pliers from two gardeners, a golf buggy with 13 trophies, Mr Brillo's gnome collection to sell at the market (Even his prized one) and the Artist's money. For disguise, the two stole chef outfits and a painting to disguise themselves as a picture. Charges At least 8 counts of theft, including the disguises like the chef outfits and the ostrich and gorilla picture. 1 Count of vehicle theft. (Golf Buggy) 1 Count of wreckless driving in the golf buggy. 1 Count of causing a public disturbance by speeding through the bakery. 1 Count of animal abuse by using a dangerous weapon next to the dog to chop off the collar. 5 Counts of vandalism by stomping on the table in the restaurant, tearing down the trophy shelf, crashing into a fence at the golf club and tearing through a paper door. 1 Count of frauding at the market. 1 Count of trespassing in a closed off area in the gallery. 1 Count of assault to a police officer by pushing him into a dumpster. 3 Counts of obstruction by causing a waiter with a cake to fall, spinning the Gnoma Lisa picture around in the gallery twice and by pushing a worker into a dumpster. Due to them putting others health at risk, causing a racket to get the item(s) they want and being ruthless, clumsy and cowardly during their thefts. Sentence = 15 Years Min. Tactics Nick and Rob like all thieves will blend in with what people are doing. While the two are the most recurring baddies they are also very clumsy and this causes them to get caught by Brum and his traps everytime and are always very embarrassed. Another tactic they employ to get what they want is to disguise themselves however they rarely use this but they did in Brum and the Paint Pandemonium. Trivia * It is revealed in Brum and the Kidnapped Garden Gnome that Nick and Rob own a van. Which means that they are the only baddies who own a vehicle. * They are the only baddies to use a dangerous weapon next to an animal, making them probably the most horrible of the antagonists. * They have made more appearances than Bubble and Squeak. * They're also the only baddies to make more appearances than any other, this makes them the most recurring baddies on the show. Gallery Hqdefault (10).jpg|Nick and Rob hiding behind a tree at the Big Town Golf Club Nick and Rob with a stolen golf buggy full of trophies.jpg|Nick and Rob with a stolen Golf Buggy full of trophies Nick and Rob in chef outfits.jpg|Nick and Rob in chef outfits Nick and Rob.jpg|Nick and Rob plan to steal The Big Town Artist's earned money Category:Duos Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Males Category:Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies